A broad research program, both basic and applied, in those fields that underlie blood transfusion and transplantation as follows: The molecular mechanism which controls RNA transcription in the nucleus and its transport into cytoplasm. Blood coagulation and thrombosis. The mechanisms of freeze-thaw injury in red cells, platelets, and leukocytes; the preservation of platelets in the frozen state. Epidemiology of hepatitis. Development of an artificial liver. Human cytogenetics; a study of Bloom's syndrome. The intracellular sites for the biosynthesis of proteins. Heparin as a regulator of protein synthesis. The regulation of transfer RNA methylating enzymes. Operations research and the management of regional blood centers. The structure and biosynthesis of fibrinogen. The mapping of human chromosomes. Immunological enhancement. Characterization of the Hepatitis B virus particles.